List of Premier League clubs
The following is a list of clubs who have played in the Premier League since its formation in 1992 to the current season. As of the 2018–19 season, 49 teams have played in the Premier League. Preston North End are the only former top-flight First Division champions that have never played in the Premier League, and are among sixteen clubs who have played in the old First Division but not in the Premier League. By contrast, Barnsley, Bournemouth, Hull City, Reading, Swindon Town, and Wigan Athletic never played in the old First Division before being promoted to the Premier League. Twelve of the twenty-two founder members of the Premier League are competing in the 2019–20 season. Six (Arsenal, Chelsea, Everton, Liverpool, Manchester United, and Tottenham Hotspur) have contested every season of the Premier League. Six (Aston Villa, Crystal Palace, Norwich City, Manchester City, Sheffield United and Southampton) were also founder members, though each team has been relegated at least once in the past. Two clubs, Bournemouth and Brighton & Hove Albion, are not founding members of the Premier League, but have not been relegated since their debut in the Premier League. Two clubs, Cardiff City and Swansea City, are located in Wales but play in the English football league system for practical and historical reasons. Table All statistics here refer to time in the Premier League only, with the exception of 'Most Recent Finish' (which refers to all levels of play) and 'Last Promotion' (which refers to the club's last promotion from the second tier of English football). For the 'Top Scorer' column, those in bold still play in the Premier League for the club shown. Premier League teams playing in the 2019-20 season are indicated in bold, while founding members of the Premier League are shown in italics. A 'spell' refers to a number of consecutive seasons within the league, uninterrupted by relegation. If the longest spell is the current spell, this is shown in bold, and if the highest finish is that of the most recent season, then this is also shown in bold. As of the 2006–07 season, former Premier League members were in all three divisions of the Football League for the first time following the relegation of Swindon Town to Football League Two and their promotion to Football League One at the end of that season. Since then, other former Premier League clubs relegated to League Two have included Bradford City, Portsmouth, Blackpool, Coventry City and Oldham Athletic. To date no former Premier League club has been relegated to the National League. Crystal Palace have had the most separate spells in the Premier League, with five; all but the latest lasted a single season. The club were relegated at the end of the inaugural 1992–93 season, won the 1993-94 First Division Championship, and were then promoted to the Premier League for 1994–95 campaign. This was the only season when the Premier League had four relegation places, Palace finished fourth from bottom, and were relegated to First Division. At end of 1996–97 season, Palace promoted to the top flight (through the play-offs), then relegated the following season when they finished at bottom. They won the play–offs in 2003–04, relegated to the Championship the following season. They won the play-offs at the end of the 2012–13 season, and for the first time avoid relegation the following season. Both Luton Town and Notts County were in the top flight in 1991–92, and so took part in the original negotiations in 1991 that led to the formation of the Premier League, and both resigned their membership of The Football League along with the other 20 clubs in the top flight. Both clubs were relegated that season and have not returned to the top flight since, even dropping to the National League. The third top-flight club relegated that season was West Ham United, who then won promotion to the Premier League the following season. Chart ImageSize = width:960 height:auto barincrement:21 PlotArea = right:60 left:15 top:10 bottom:80 Legend = position:bottom orientation:vertical Colors = id:bg value:rgb(0.95,0.95,0.95) id:major value:black id:minor value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:text value:black id:header value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.9) id:htext value:white id:pl value:rgb(1,0.85,0) legend:PL-winning team id:fl value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.2) legend:Champion of England from before the PL era id:no value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) legend:Never been champion of England BackgroundColors = canvas:bg TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1992 till:30/06/2020 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:major unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1992 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:minor unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1992 BarData = Barset:S1992 Barset:S1993 Barset:S1994 Barset:S1995 Barset:S1996 Barset:S1997 Barset:S1998 Barset:S1999 Barset:S2001 Barset:S2002 Barset:S2003 Barset:S2005 Barset:S2006 Barset:S2008 Barset:S2009 Barset:S2010 Barset:S2011 Barset:S2013 Barset:S2015 Barset:S2017 Barset:S2017a PlotData = width:15 textcolor:text barset:S1992 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1998 text:"Arsenal" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2020 text:"Everton" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2020 text:"Liverpool" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Manchester United" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2020 text:"Tottenham Hotspur" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2005 text:"Chelsea" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2016 text:"Aston Villa" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2005 text:"Southampton" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2004 text:"Leeds United" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2001 text:"Coventry City" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2000 text:"Wimbledon" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2000 text:"Sheffield Wednesday" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1995 text:"Blackburn Rovers" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1996 text:"Manchester City" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1996 text:"Queens Park Rangers" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1995 text:"Ipswich Town" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1995 text:"Norwich City" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1994 text:"Sheffield United" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1994 text:"Oldham Athletic" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Nottingham Forest" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Crystal Palace" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Middlesbrough" barset:break color:pl from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/2020 #Arsenal at:01/01/1992 #Everton at:01/01/1992 #Liverpool color:pl from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/2020 #ManUtd at:01/01/1992 #Spurs color:pl from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2020 #Chelsea color:fl from:01/07/2019 till:30/06/2020 #Villa color:no from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2020 #Southampton at:01/01/1992 #Leeds at:01/01/1992 #Coventry at:01/01/1992 #Wimbledon at:01/01/1992 #SheffWed color:pl from:01/07/1995 till:30/06/1999 #Blackburn color:fl from:01/07/2000 till:30/06/2001 #ManCity color:no from:01/07/2011 till:30/06/2013 #QPR color:fl from:01/07/2000 till:30/06/2002 #Ipswitch color:no from:01/07/2004 till:30/06/2005 #Norwich color:fl from:01/07/2006 till:30/06/2007 #SheffUtd at:01/01/1992 #Oldham color:fl from:01/07/1994 till:30/06/1997 #NotFor color:no from:01/07/1994 till:30/06/1995 #Palace color:no from:01/07/1995 till:30/06/1997 #Middles barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Arsenal at:01/01/1992 #Everton at:01/01/1992 #Liverpool at:01/01/1992 #ManUtd at:01/01/1992 #Spurs at:01/01/1992 #Chelsea at:01/01/1992 #Villa at:01/01/1992 #Southampton at:01/01/1992 #Leeds at:01/01/1992 #Coventry at:01/01/1992 #Wimbledon at:01/01/1992 #SheffWed color:pl from:01/07/2001 till:30/06/2012 #Blackburn color:fl from:01/07/2002 till:30/06/2012 #ManCity color:no from:01/07/2014 till:30/06/2015 #QPR at:01/01/1992 #Ipswitch color:no from:01/07/2011 till:30/06/2014 #Norwich color:fl from:01/07/2019 till:30/06/2020 #SheffUtd at:01/01/1992 #Oldham color:fl from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/1999 #NotFor color:no from:01/07/1997 till:30/06/1998 #Palace color:no from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/2009 #Middlesb barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Arsenal at:01/01/1992 #Everton at:01/01/1992 #Liverpool at:01/01/1992 #ManUtd at:01/01/1992 #Spurs at:01/01/1992 #Chelsea at:01/01/1992 #Villa at:01/01/1992 #Southampton at:01/01/1992 #Leeds at:01/01/1992 #Coventry at:01/01/1992 #Wimbledon at:01/01/1992 #SheffWed at:01/01/1992 #Blackburn color:pl from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2020 #ManCity at:01/01/1992 #QPR at:01/01/1992 #Ipswitch color:no from:01/07/2015 till:30/06/2016 #Norwich at:01/01/1992 #SheffUtd at:01/01/1992 #Oldham at:01/01/1992 #NotFor color:no from:01/07/2004 till:30/06/2005 #Palace color:no from:01/07/2016 till:30/06/2017 #Middlesb barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Arsenal at:01/01/1992 #Everton at:01/01/1992 #Liverpool at:01/01/1992 #ManUtd at:01/01/1992 #Spurs at:01/01/1992 #Chelsea at:01/01/1992 #Villa at:01/01/1992 #Southampton at:01/01/1992 #Leeds at:01/01/1992 #Coventry at:01/01/1992 #Wimbledon at:01/01/1992 #SheffWed at:01/01/1992 #Blackburn at:01/01/1992 #ManCity at:01/01/1992 #QPR at:01/01/1992 #Ipswitch color:no from:01/07/2019 till:30/06/2020 #Norwich at:01/01/1992 #SheffUtd at:01/01/1992 #Oldham at:01/01/1992 #NotFor color:no from:01/07/2013 till:30/06/2020 #Palace barset:S1993 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/2009 text:"Newcastle United" color:no from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/2003 text:"West Ham United" color:no from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/1994 text:"Swindon Town" barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2010 till:30/06/2016 #Newcastle color:no from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2011 #WestHam at:01/01/1992 #Swindon barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2017 till:30/06/2020 #Newcastle color:no from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2020 #WestHam at:01/01/1992 #Swindon barset:S1994 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1994 till:30/06/1995 text:"Leicester City" barset:break color:no from:01/07/1996 till:30/06/2002 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2003 till:30/06/2004 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2014 till:30/06/2016 barset:break color:pl from:01/07/2016 till:30/06/2020 barset:S1995 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1995 till:30/06/1996 text:"Bolton Wanderers" barset:break color:no from:01/07/1997 till:30/06/1998 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2001 till:30/06/2012 barset:S1996 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/1996 till:30/06/2002 text:"Derby County" color:fl from:01/07/1996 till:30/06/1997 text:"Sunderland" barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2008 #Derby color:fl from:01/07/1999 till:30/06/2003 #Sunderland barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Derby color:fl from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2006 #Sunderland barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Derby color:fl from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2017 #Sunderland barset:S1997 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1997 till:30/06/1998 text:"Barnsley" barset:S1998 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/1999 text:"Charlton Athletic" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2000 till:30/06/2007 barset:S1999 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1999 till:30/06/2001 text:"Bradford City" color:no from:01/07/1999 till:30/06/2000 text:"Watford" barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Bradford color:no from:01/07/2006 till:30/06/2007 #Watford barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Bradford color:no from:01/07/2015 till:30/06/2020 #Watford barset:S2001 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2001 till:30/06/2014 text:"Fulham" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2018 till:30/06/2019 barset:S2002 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2002 till:30/06/2006 text:"Birmingham City" #Birmingham color:fl from:01/07/2002 till:30/06/2003 text:"West Bromwich Albion" #WestBrom barset:break color:no from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2008 #Birmingham color:fl from:01/07/2004 till:30/06/2006 #WestBrom barset:break color:no from:01/07/2009 till:30/06/2011 #Birmingham color:fl from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2009 #WestBrom barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Birmingham color:fl from:01/07/2010 till:30/06/2018 #WestBrom barset:S2003 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/2003 till:30/06/2010 text:"Portsmouth" color:fl from:01/07/2003 till:30/06/2004 text:"Wolverhampton Wanderers" barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Portsmouth color:fl from:01/07/2009 till:30/06/2012 #Wolves barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Portsmouth color:fl from:01/07/2018 till:30/06/2020 #Wolves barset:S2005 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2013 text:"Wigan Athletic" barset:S2006 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2006 till:30/06/2008 text:"Reading" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2013 barset:S2008 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2018 text:"Stoke City" color:no from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2010 text:"Hull City" barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Stoke color:no from:01/07/2013 till:30/06/2015 #Hull barset:break at:01/01/1992 #Stoke color:no from:01/07/2016 till:30/06/2017 #Hull barset:S2009 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/2009 till:30/06/2010 text:"Burnley" barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2014 till:30/06/2015 barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2016 till:30/06/2020 barset:S2010 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2010 till:30/06/2011 text:"Blackpool" barset:S2011 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2011 till:30/06/2018 text:"Swansea City" barset:S2013 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2013 till:30/06/2014 text:"Cardiff City" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2018 till:30/06/2019 barset:S2015 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2015 till:30/06/2020 text:"Bournemouth" barset:S2017 shift:(-42,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2017 till:30/06/2020 text:"Brighton & Hove Albion" barset:S2017a shift:(-15,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/2017 till:30/06/2019 text:"Huddersfield Town" Location of all clubs who have competed in the Premier League Clubs who have competed in the top flight First Division, but not the Premier League Notes References Category:Lists Clubs Category:Premier League clubs